


It's Just so Big

by Justbrowsing



Series: My tumblr stories [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, first touch soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbrowsing/pseuds/Justbrowsing
Summary: Erik's soulmate mark is not in a public friendly place. At least that means he'll recognize who he's meant to be with when they finally meet.





	It's Just so Big

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally edited. If you like the ambiguousness of the [original](http://typical-trope.tumblr.com/post/151896616513/its-just-so-big), I'm sorry. I tried to take that away.

Erik was decidedly unhappy. His friends had been teasing him for an hour now, and he wasn’t sure when it would stop. Most likely, it was going to be an ongoing joke. And it had all started because the group had insisted on skinny dipping.

After it had been two hours since the trio had seen his soul mark, and Erik had decided that he would fair better sitting off to the side, away from them. Of course, Emma wasn’t about to allow his brooding to continue for too long. She insisted that it was bad for his skin.

“Don’t say it,” Erik nearly pleaded.

Emma was silent for another ten seconds, as though considering his request. Erik, mistrustful as he was, had actually counted down. “At least they compliment you.” Hooting laughter resounded over the otherwise silent lake.

* * *

It had been years since the hellish night that Erik’s friends had seen his soul mark.

The most common mark was on one’s palms, from a handshake and an introduction of names. Depending on the names involved, it was not unheard of for soul mates to pass by like ships in the night. So, comparatively speaking, Erik was far more likely recognize when his soul mate made first contact with him. Especially considering first contact was his crotch. And the first words would be “it’s just so big.”

Erik hated ice breakers. But by far, his least favorite was the common question about soulmarks. Disclosing his own mark was never an option. The lie he had decided to stick to from a very young age was that it was on his shoulder blades with the words “are you ok?” That had been his mother’s mark, and he had thought it incredibly comforting. He had even gone as far as to get it tattooed. Of course, no one who knew him well actually believed that someone would be willing to hug him and make sure he was safe. Erik was not known for being approachable.

Due to the placement of his mark, he avoided strip clubs. He didn’t want to have to meet his soul mate in a place where he couldn’t be sure they’d recognize them. He didn’t want to be one of those people that passed their soul mate and never saw them again. Not after witnessing the love his parents had for one another.

With the ice breaker finished, Erik had moved to sit in his chair again. Tony Stark stood at the head of the table, introducing the topic of the day’s meeting. Everyone already knew the reason for the meeting, so the overview was unnecessary, but it also kept them away from actual work for a little while. And since there was always the offer of free drinks, no one particularly minded.

“Ah, the man of the hour!” Tony’s exclamation pointed everyone’s attention to the person who was carefully walking into the meeting room backwards while carrying a large paper mâché globe. A few coworkers rose to help the poor beleaguered man. Unfortunately the sudden assistance startled him, and he ended up tripping. Straight back into Erik’s lap.

“It’s just so big! I’m so sorry!” Erik felt his organs seize as he held tightly to the man whose hand had brushed his crotch on its way to supporting himself on Erik’s thigh.

“Are you alright?” Erik tried to ask over all the louder queries.

“Yes, thank you.” Erik helped guide the man back to his feet before rising as well, taking in the first real view he had of his soul mate.

The man was already busy assuring himself that the ridiculously large globe was safe and in one piece. Steve, or Mister Perfect as he was known around the office, had managed to grab it and place it safely on the table.

“Everyone’s ok? Erik, you’re not going to sue our newest advertiser, are you?” Tony joked warily as he took in the obvious frown on his head of development’s face.

Erik didn’t even acknowledge the question as he looked at the newest man’s rumpled blue striped button down shirt and wrinkled kakis. His hair needed combing, and he appeared thoroughly unremarkable. And yet the universe insisted that this uncoordinated, stuttering man was the partner to his soul. It was inconceivable.

“I really am terribly sorry for falling on you. I think there must be a snag in the rug, there.” The man had turned around at Tony’s joke to ascertain Erik’s temper. He had likely found it volatile. But Erik honestly couldn’t put a name to what he was feeling. The presentation was lacking, but the man had natural beauty that Erik could clearly see. A constellation of freckles, expressive blue eyes, and Erik had felt a firm build barely noticeable under the unflattering clothes. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Erik frowned and took a step closer to the man. Maybe he hadn’t heard Erik when he’d said his first words? Unlikely, since he’d responded. It couldn’t be that someone else would touch Erik while saying that exact phrase. He didn’t want it to happen again. He wanted it to be this man who had blundered into his lap. His mind had decided that it would be this man. Could be no other. “You’re not a prostitute,” he finally said. He closed his eyes, mortified as the room filled with incredulous laughter. That was not a good first impression to make on the one he had decided was to be his forever.

“Oh dear, that suddenly makes quite a bit more sense now.” Erik rubbed the bridge of his nose as Tony continued cracking up. “I thought you might be a cop scolding me for being out late after a night at a club. But if your mark is—“ Erik tried to shake his head a little as possible, hoping to will the man into silence. He would rather not divulge that bit of information to the office. Especially after all the work he’d put into his lie. When the man blinked up at him and gave a slight nod, Erik let out a sigh of relief, body relaxing. “I’m Charles Xavier.”

Erik took the offered hand in a firm grasp. “Erik Lehnsherr. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Charles had a welcoming smile that perfectly offset the sharp grin that was known to terrify recipients.

“Right, everyone! As you heard, this is Charles Xavier. He’s our new advertising specialist. He’s going to make sure we sell more Stark Tech than ever before. And now that that introduction is out of the way, does someone want to explain what the hell just happened?” Tony had never been very good at being out of the loop.

The smile that had stayed on Charles face morphed into one of complete mischief as he stepped into Erik’s personal space. “I’m afraid I’ll have to take vacation right away, Tony. I’ve just met my soul mate. My assistant, Hank, will be more than adequate in my place.”

Erik grinned down at the other man, truly starting to see how he could grow to love him. Especially if he could get Charles on his side of terrorizing their boss when they returned from where ever they decided to honeymoon.

* * *

Erik’s finger traced his handwriting tattooed onto Charles’ skin. The word ‘a prostitute’ was on the man’s left shoulder. While the words ‘you’re not’ were on his right. The end of their two week honeymoon was speeding closer, and Erik still couldn’t figure out why those were the words.

“What is that frown for?” Charles asked, voice quiet as it broke the silence of the night. Graymalkin was not a busy suburb of Westchester, and Erik had thoroughly enjoyed the silence from the city, though he did occasionally miss the sound of sirens as he went to bed.

“These weren’t my first words to you,” he murmured.

“Of course they were. Do you think someone else will have our conversation with us later in life? We really aren’t destined? We got it wrong?” Charles propped himself up on his elbow as he gazed down at Erik.

Erik shook his head and kissed the forearm that rested next to him. “Of course not. I’ve just never heard of the mark being wrong before.”

“It’s not wrong, though.”

“Yes it is. My first words to you were asking if you were ok.”

Charles frowned and looked over at the EKG scrawl he had known all his life. “When did you ask that?”

“You were still in my lap.” Erik thought back to that day two weeks ago. He knew he had asked Charles if he was ok. He must have.

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t say anything.” Charles laughed as he remembered the moment as well. “You sat under me all stiff and uncomfortable. I thought for sure you were going to punch me when I noticed you standing.”

Erik frowned and kissed the forearm again. He couldn’t imagine being so violent with his soul mate. Charles’ free hand stroked the side of his head patiently. “It must have gotten lost among the noise.”

Charles shook his head and flopped back down to the pillows. “You really didn’t say anything. Your mouth was open. Maybe you had intended to say it. I promise. I was a little more than slightly aware of you at the time. Considering your hand placement.” Charles had a small grin touching his lips as he gazed at the man next to him.

Erik frowned but let it go. He could have sworn he had asked if Charles was ok. But the marks had never been known to lie. He’d just have to trust Charles. This seemed more appropriate, though. Erik was not someone who cared how others were.


End file.
